


Git

by acesymmetry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, James is ridiculous, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Sirius is ridiculous too, That's what I love about them, text fic, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesymmetry/pseuds/acesymmetry
Summary: In which Sirius loves puns, James is paranoid, the boys are idiots, and someone saves the day.So basically, just another Marauders text-fic.





	Git

**Author's Note:**

> I come bearing gifts! (This will make a lot more sense once you've read the fic - yes, I'm going to be deliberately vague about it)
> 
> Uh, this is another of my older works because I haven't gotten around to actually writing new stuff just yet. Hopefully that's going to change in a couple of weeks, but till then, enjoy!

**~~Day One~~ Night One**

“Padfoot? _Padfoot_!”

“Mmmghf –”

“PADFOOT! Wake up! It’s an emergency!”

“Yes, yes, alright. Fine, I’m awake. Stop throwing pillows at me, I said _I’m up_!”

“I couldn’t be too careful!”

“Well, what is it – what’s the grand emergency?”

“Do you think she likes me?”

“Oh, are you k – fuck off, Prongs. This was your emergency?”

“Yes, this is serious busin – don’t say it.”

“Oh, is that so? _Serious_ business?”

“Stop laughing, you wanker! Don’t make me hurt you.”

“Fine, fine. What was your question again?”

“Do you think Li –”

“Yes, I think she likes you. She’s halfway across the world, there’s probably prettier boys there too, and yet she’s texting you, isn’t she?”

“… About _that_ –”

“… She hasn’t texted you, has she?”

“It’s been twelve hours. Exactly twelve hours.”

“… Is that why you woke me up? Because you couldn’t wait for _twelve hours_? Because if that’s the bloody reason you woke me up, at 3:30 in the bloody morning no less – Oi, Prongs! Come back here!”

“Good night, Padfoot!”

“Sod off, Prongs.”

**Day Two**

“… Hey, Padfoot?”

“Oh no, not again. It’s too early for this –”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Sirius.”

“Well, _somebody_ woke me up at four in the bloody morning and I couldn’t sleep for two hours after that, so I wonder who’s to blame for that, hmm?”

“I’m sorry! Well, a little bit. But _Padfoot_ –”

“It hasn’t even been twenty four hours, give her a break. Maybe she’s off gallivanting with some handsome bloke, maybe they’re getting married in Vegas right now, maybe she’s gone underground to avoid you, but you don’t think about that, do you? You only think about yourself.”

“… Ohmygod. You’re the worst best mate ever.”

“Don’t I know it? Now go bother Moony or Wormy, and let me sleep.”

* * * * * * *

2:15 Moony

2:15 Moony

2:15 Moony

2:15 MOONY

2:15 MOONY

2:16 MOONY!!!!!!!

2:16 MOOnY

2:17 MOONy

2:17 What the fuck, Prongs?

2:17 Hi

2:17 Hi? Really? Hi ???????

2:17 It’s about Evans

2:18 What’s wrong?

2:18 Well nothing’s /wrong/…

2:18 But?

2:18 Well she hasn’t messaged or called me in nearly a day

2:18 But that’s nothing to worry about, right

2:18 Right?

2:18 RIGHT?

2:18 MOONY?

2:19 Jesus, could you at least give me some time to type? No, it’s nothing to worry about. Maybe she just doesn’t have any reception.

2:19 For an entire day?

2:20 Really Moony, really?

2:20 Yes, really. It’s quite possible, you know. Or maybe she just ran out of charge on her phone.

2:20 Oh 

2:20 You know, that makes a lot of sense

2:21 There, there. You needn’t sound so surprised.

2:21 Thank you, Moony. You’re a better mate than Padfoot is

2:21 … Dare I ask?

2:22 It’s nothing. Padfoot is a git

2:22 Ah, so it is nothing. Alright.

* * * * * * *

5:46 What is this I hear about you being a gift?

5:46 *git

5:52 HAHAHAHAH shit that might be the best typo ever. why yes moony i am a gift

5:52 to humanity

6:17 Yes, I’m sure.

6:17 More to the point, what did you do this time?

6:17 you wound my heart. what makes you think i did something?

6:17 Prongs said so.

6:18 ah that.

6:18 I’m assuming you know what I’m talking about?

6:18 he woke me up at four in the morning

6:18 because of her

6:18 you’d think her dating him might mean she was interested in him but noooo clearly prongs was not convinced

6:19 so i might have given him a few ideas

6:19 Four ??????

6:19 I almost approve of what you did.

6:19 Almost.

6:19 Don’t tell Prongs I said that.

6:20 Padfoot?

6:25 Padfoot?

6:47 SIRIUS?

7:11 SIRIUS YOU GET HERE THIS INSTANT

7:18 DO NOT TELL HIM I SAID THAT

8:12 of course not

8:12 just keeping you on your toes moonshine

8:19 I hate you. Git.

8:19 i think you mean *gift

8:19 and nah you don’t

**Day Three**

“Good morning, Wormy!”

“Don’t call me that. At least not in public.”

“Aww, _Wormy_ , but the name has so much history behind it!”

“Shut _up_ , Sirius.” “Fine, fine. What brings you here this fine morning, _Peter_?”

“Please tell me I’m not the only person Prongs has been texting about Lily.”

“You’re not.”

“He doesn’t bloody stop. Goes on and on and on about her and how he misses her and how she hasn’t even talked to him in two days. Stop laughing! Do you find my misery funny?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Shut up. Seriously, though – no, don’t say it –”

“… Fine.”

“A lifetime of being around you, you’d think I’d have learnt not to use that word by now.”

“You never learn.”

“Yes, fine. Whatever. Do you think we should do something about it? Because I don’t know how long I can listen to him talk about her – I mean, she’s perfectly lovely and all but –”

“Nah, I get it. I’ll.. figure it out.”

“Really. Will you now?”

“We share an apartment, I think I get the worst of it. I know I want it to stop.”

“Oh, good.”

“GOOD? Oh, _WORMY_ , how you wound me.”

“You yelled that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Yup.”

“Git.”

* * * * * * *

“Hey, Evans, I nicked Prongs’ phone to get your number so I could call you and leave you a message, even though it’s costing me a bloody fortune, I think? I’m not sure – ah, shit. These messages are supposed to be short, aren’t they? I’m not sure how long your phone will let me talk before it cuts me off, I think I have a fair bit of time though –”

“Shit. So that didn’t last nearly as long as I thought it would. So I’ll just make this one quick. James is being a bit of an idiot. Long story short, he’s the damsel in distress and you’re the knight in shining armour. Well, for all of us. Just cut us – and I mean all of us, Moony and Wormy too – some slack and text him, would you? I know he’s got some bloody ridiculous idea along the lines of not wanting to bother you while you’re on a vacation or something, I wasn’t really paying attention – but these are desperate times, Evans. I don’t think you understand –”

“The damn thing cut me off again! Look, can you just message Prongs and let him know you’re alive and okay and haven’t run off with some guy in Vegas? The last one might have been my fault, just a little bit, but just let him know? Yeah, thanks. You’re the best, Lily!”

**Day Four**

“Padfoot!”

“… What is it now?”

“She messaged! She said she misses me and wishes I were there but that she’s stuck with Dursley and her sister – well, her sister’s one too now, but well, you know what I mean – and they didn’t leave her alone for a bit so she could call me. I _told_ you she was okay!”

“… Excuse me? You _what_ now?”

“Well, I may have overreacted a little bit, but you know, I was convinced for most part.”

“Mhm.”

“Let me just tell Moony and Wormy, I’m sure they had been worried too!”

“ _Mhm_.”

* * * * * * *

4:38 You’re a miracle worker, Pads. Even Peter agrees.

4:38 i know

4:38 So, how’d you do it?

4:40 Padfoot?

4:52 Really, again?

5:32 ?

6:21 Git.


End file.
